The present invention relates to adjustable vent nozzles and particularly to vent nozzles for headlamps, other lamps in the automotive field as well as other devices.
Vent nozzles for venting interiors of lighting equipment as well as other devices are widely known and used. Depending on the volume of the interior of the device to be vented, specific operational conditions, as well as other factors, the throughput of the vent nozzle has to be adjusted to provide an optimal ventilation. Known vent nozzles for these purposes possess certain disadvantages and can be further improved.